The Serpent's Fury
by Click cliches
Summary: Berk is under threat from Drago Bludvist as Stoick the vast is in a coma leaving the weight of the imminent destruction of Berk on Valka. She sends Astrid on a search for the Illusive Serpent. A Ship manned by pirates with god like powers, however she never expected to find a ghost from the past.
1. Chapter 1: The search

Chapter 1: The search

"His blade erupted in flames as the blackened ground rumbles and crackles with soldier fleeing hopelessly. He whips his blade across the land burning all things to ash. His speed unknown. His strength unknown. No one has ever fought the beast and lived to tell the tale."

Astrid read the letter again and again. Memorizing every literary etch of ink on crusty paper.

"And I shall be the first to defeat him"

She gulped as she read the last word of Alvin the treacherous's letter sent back to Savage on his last voyage into the deep dark mist of the pirate sea. She can feel her body sway with the very same waves that Alvin rode as she watches as captain Eret brings her into the fog. Some say that the Pirate sea is even more dangerous than Helheims gate. It's a Barron collection of island and stolen treasons that sparkles brighter than the sun, but kept in the hands of scums who would eat their child if they could to keep the treasure themselves. How sickening and sinister the waves sounded as the timber hull hit carcasses of ships that were looted. The smell soon followed as it was carried by the mist into Astrid's cabin.

"Blood" She said rolling the scroll back into the draw and slinging her white fur jacket on. She opened the door as the sound of Eret bantering with his crew of dirty pirates. She reminded herself why she was here needing help from such scums.

It was only 10 years ago when fate punished us Vikings. First and foremost was Stoick's son's death. He was carried off my the infamous nightfury, and both the dragon and the heir were never to be found. Our chief Stoick snapped. Something changed in him that day. he became unstable and obsessed with revenge. Perhaps he felt as though he had failed. His eyes dulled, his skin paled and his hair grayed fast as he goes on another hunt leaving Valka to cover up for him. The death toll up each time as mothers are left widowed. It became a usual thing for the next 10 years. He would train his troops, commission new ships and sent himself into the deep fog of helheims gate. Everyone accepted his way of handling pain, but it only lasted so long until the ship ceased to return. Only a letter from a mysterious Drago Bludvist claiming to have killed the chief, only to claim Berk as his own. Ofcourse Valka did not reply and the village backed her up. When Drago's scouting ship arrived he sent them back bloodied and bruised as a warning. Even with that. Everyone knew that an imminent danger is on the way, which is why I was sent to search for this illusive warrior who served under no one. The very man no beast who took on the Roman invasion with his small crew the serpent. Gothi prophecies are never wrong, and then so that makes him our only hope.

She walked overly sternly with her axe never leaving her back. He took notice and turned around to welcome his client "Astrid relax. I know these waters like the palm of my hands." He passed her an old dusty bottle. Her face crunched at the smell. "Drink it. The finest rum you can find." He insisted. "We drink ale from where I come from" Astrid replied. "You have to learn to learn. The best way to do that is to try to do. thats what my father taught me" he rolled on. "Yes I know Eret son of Eret the greatest of all pirate" Astrid reached out for the bottle in hopes that she dent have to hear another biography of his father the 'great' pirate. Her opinion of pirates are much like the rest of the world. They are 'great' scums of the world. She pondered as she took a sip but quickly rejected it. She coughed as spat the burning bitter taste as it grips her tongue tight. "What in Loki's chest is that?!" She yelled still coughing. Eret and his crew laugh as some look thirstier than others. "Darling its much more enjoyable than what you tried to cook" A crew member said as he stares at her hungrily. Eret stood up and gave the man a passive squeeze on the shoulder. "Watch your eyes or you'll lose it" Eret whispered to his crew man threateningly with hidden panic on every word. Sweat beating down his face he nodded. "Astrid I'll talk you through the details in private." Eret said as he guided her to the captain's quarter. A room with a grand table a map. "The men can be so u- gentlemen like. I must apologize on their behalf." He bowed slightly. Astrid huffed and walk over to the map. "So did you manage to locate him?" She tapped the table impatiently. She has been on this fog for days as the lands they past are but silhouette of wrecked ships. "My tracking ship relayed a message saying that they saw the Serpent heading towards Kraken's edge." He explained as he pointed to a small island in the middle of the maze map. Her face looked confused as she only heard the words from tales. "Kraken.. as in the mythical beast?" She asked. "No. The Kraken was never a beast, however it was a ship that sunk ships for breakfast lunch and dinner. The crew got old and decided to open a place where the worst of the worst goes for drinks and business." He explained. "Thankfully I am going to get you a hearing with Veronica Kraken herself. She has a favor to pay back, but you Berkians had generously paid me plenty in gold already." He continued. Astrid Looks down at the spot. The serpent is spotted there. "Why would the serpent be there? Aren't they freedom fighters?" She asked skeptically. Eret huffed and pulled out a book of wanted posters. He drags his finger down and pulled out a page. "Chester Kraken. Some say Veronica's son is actually the newest addition to the Serpent's crew. That is all I can tell you" eret laughed as he crossed his arms puffing up the bulges of muscle under his tattoos. Astrid wanted to vomit. She held it in "When will we get there?" She asked as she walks around him about to get back to her cabin. Eret turned around smirking as he held his dagger out. "We're here".

The drunken cheers and cried of hundreds of pirates is muffled by the giant black timber ship the size of a small island mountains over Eret's ship. various ships anchored nearby acting as defense towers. They are likely customer's ships. The black ship stands tall and proud with the Kraken symbol sown on it's torn up sails. The ship is big enough to cover a small island and it seemed to be drawn as one on the map. It had a dozen of other pirate ships anchored near and many smaller row boats tied to it like little ants feeding on a fish.

Astrid stepped down the ladder into the creaky rowboat as Eret row towards the ship. The pitched black water under them merged with the sky as the muffled songs got louder and louder as the smell of booze fills the air. Eret smiled as Astrid's frown grows serious under the cold raindrop. Eret ties his row boat to the ship and he looks up at the hanging rope. "You aren't coming" Astrid asked as Eret shook his head. "Say that Eret sent you to collect the debt. Goodluck Astrid" he said as he started to row away. She took a deep breath and pulled over her fur hood and held onto the slimy rope. She yanked it and held on tight as she is pulled up and caught by a big burly figure. "State your business at Kraken's edge?" Astrid looked behind her. She was faced with a throaty bearded woman twice her size with short brown hair. She had an eye patched and her teeth gold as in the metal. Astrid steps down to the ground that's surprisingly sturdy whilst trying to ignore the boozy breath. "Astrid Hofferson. Eret sent me to collect the debt." She said as the mountain woman scanned her down up at down. With a huff she turned around and grabbed old green chain handcuffs. Astrid was told that this would happened if she were granted a session with Veronica. She lifted her arms forward as the locks clanked into place and then she was trapped and dragged downstairs through a metal gate that reveals a dystopian world to her.

The moon shines through colored glass which softly defuse into the wooden chamber. The light vividly tinted the drunken pirates of all sorts singing carols of thief and drinking liquid death as they flex their wealth and power on all display. Astrid was unable to see the details as she was dragged through the sea of drunk and filthy pirates. Women barely dr4essed in dirty rags serving pickled food and strong drinks in string knitted clothing. The pirates with face full of hair and heavy clothing covered in jewels of all kinds shines all over as they cheer on over and over again. The woman took a turn behind the bar table into a heavy metal door. She unlocked it and violently with a twisted jerk and threw Astrid like a sack of trash into the room before slamming the metal door shut. "Argh!" She grunted in pain as the skin slide across the splintered floor boards. She notice that the music is completely gone as she stood back up in a dimly lit room. Everything was yellow from the walls to the very treasures that's organized boastingly on display like an armory for fit for the best of knights. She turned around as she sees an old woman decorated with gold sitting opposite a young blond man in leather. His young face is fitted with an arrogant grin as he held his wine glass femininely. The leather armor is soft from the way it slacks. Astrid couldn't possibly see the functionally of such a weak armor, but looking at his long sword he is clearly a pirate or a warrior. She walked towards them slowly as they both are in a conversation. A different tongue, possible Normandy she thought. She stood next to the man looking at the woman, as they both ignored her. She had straight grey hair and golden teeth fashioned to be sharp like of a beast. Her golden goblet filled to the brim with red wine. The younger man has curly blond hair and a finely shaved face and blue eyes that's almost as blue as hers. "A hm" Astrid coughed trying to get their attention. She wriggled her chains slightly as the two continued to ignore her. It's as if she wasn't even there. Astrid decided to let them know that she means business.

"I am Astrid Hofferson sent here on behalf of Eret son of Eret" I said putting Eret's necklace on the table as she is again ignored. "Eret said that you owe him a favor" I pointed impatiently. The two laughed as they continue on their conversation. Astrid was never good at being ignored. Actually I've never been ignored ever in her life. Especially by a man. I thought to herself as she is reminded of Hiccup. Looked over, and ignored... always. "I know that Fury is here and I need to find him" I said expecting to be ignored again, however both figures froze and pause their conversation as the air fell silent and tense. Veronica reached out her glass for a refill as the man pours her glass half full. "Be somewhat civil around strangers won't you mother even if they're savages. We don't want to appear rude to a Viking dog in such haste" He changes the subject with a smear of bitter sarcasm. Veronica took a sip of her wine and exhaled with concerns. She looks at me with those judgy hazel eyes. Her gold pierced tongue creeps out to lick the wine off her saggy lips. "Do you know who I am?" She asked as her voice echoes with dominance. "Yes. You are Veronica Kraken" I nodded. The man smirked as he takes a sip of wine. "And What significance does that name hold?" She asked again with a demeaning fine gaze that sent chill down my spine. "Err.. you are the owner of this place." I reply as I feel myself shrink under her dominant eyes.

"Do I barge into your house and demand things to be done? It sounds petty and entitled, but guess what young lady. I am entitled to this water. My word is law so you best sit your sorry ass down before I throw you out for the men to play with" Veronica snapped back and like an alligator, those wounds dig deep. Astrid immediately sat down and apologize. "What's your business with Fury?" She asked as she lit her pipe. Smoke pouring out in clouds of sweet honey berries. Astrid composed her words with care as it may be her last. "I am the leader of the Burkina scouts. Our Chieftess wants to hire him to protect us and help improve our defenses. We can pay with 100 gold coins a day." before Astrid could finish her explaination the man cut in "no" he said bluntly. Astrid looked at him in pure anger as Veronica ponders. "We can pay him in gold and much mo" Astrid blurted out. "No" the answers the man gave was cold and it stuck in her mind. The one sound of rejection that she barely got to hear in her life. "He works for no gold, or materialistic things little lady Hoppy" he stood up as he towers over Astrid and he arched his back to "give it up and go back if you have no normality to offer us. Its bad business." he whispered coldly. Astrid looks up at the man fearlessly. The two blue eyes collide like two rivers merging only to form a violent waterfall.

"Chester dear" Veronica said softly as smoke escaped her nose. Isn't that her son Chester? Astrid thought. "Shall I escort her out mother" he said smiling at his mother. "You may sit your ass down you donkey" again she snapped hard shatter her son's smile. Just as quickly as Astrid did he returned to his seat and looked away pissed off. "I can tell that Eret sent you here. Only that man would send in someone alone without telling them the fake password. You need to fix the next attitude, for next time you won't be so lucky in my generous gaze. Chester dear take her to Fury. Say that mommy's order" she smiled softly as her hazel eyes locked on to me. Chester stood up gracefully and started walking. He signaled Astrid to follow. "Till next time mother" He said as they walked out.

"Follow closely and don't say a word Hopper" Chester said calmly without even looking back. He lead me down the stairs into the hull of the ship. It's a closed off area full of spider webs and dust. The floor however is littered with footsteps and coins. "Hand him the letter and say nothing. he might just cope with it" he lectured on.

I've never believed in magic until that very moment. The moment Chester swiped his hands across nothing only to somehow pull the curtain out of reality to reveal a brightly lit room. There was a floating fireball lighting up the room and keeping it warm like the sun. There were books and objects floating around everywhere. The room was circular and the ceiling was a dome. A shape that's very hard to achieve even with the best of builders. I can feel my axe getting yanked off. I turned around to find nobody as a dry finger taps my shoulder once. I turned around and was greeted by my green eyed thief. The black hair girl stood at my height with chromed armor. Her stance was tough as she held my axe like a toy. "Who is she and why is she here?" She asked raising an eye brow as she inspected the weapon. Her shoulders jerking intensely at each word. "Mothers orders. Looks like she has to repay a favor to an old friend" Chester said walking pass us to pour himself some red wine. "And what would that be?" She asked. Her expression crossed like she dreads the answer. "She has a job for Fury" he said as he smirked staring right at me. I swear to Odin that I saw his eyes glow a golden ring on his iris. I looked at the girl as she scanned me again. "You're a Viking. He doesn't work with Vikings." She said as she tossed the axe back at me as I caught it. Chester laughed "Heather she is a client of high priority according to Kraken. Please treat her in a way that mother won't punish me." He said arrogantly with clear control over the situation. Heather's Pokerface burnt up clearly bothered by my presence. "He will be here shorty. Please be take a seat" she pointed to the dining table at the centers of the room as she stormed impatiently out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter with the devil

Chapter 2: Encounter with the devil

Fury stepped into the room. His metal boots Sliding against the floor like a a sharpening sword. The sound rings eerily pass Astrid. She saw a tall black figure in a black leather armor. The woven strips of leather flex like dragon scales. Flexible, and It is full of light scratches and pockets. A reminder that he is no stranger to battle, and from what she read. He is also no stranger to victory. His hands were a sickly pale. His charcoal black nails pointed out like daggers. He glide across the room with a feline grace then sat opposite Astrid silently. His horn littered helmet is nothing less than intimidating sight. He swiftly pulls off his helmet, and runs his hand his hair. Getting messy strands out of his eyes, but with little success.

Astrid eyes went wide as an image from her past flashed in her mind. "Hiccup?" She whispered under her breath. He looked just like him. Actually not quiet. He is much taller and his hair is black and his skin is pale.

"So you summoned me milady?" he said. He smiled charmingly, but it all changed when he finally looked at Astrid. Her eyes darted straight down to the table. Her spine shivered at the glowing crimson eyes that met her's.

"This was no man." Astrid thought in complete Shock. Those black horn with a marble shine that pokes out of his head like a dragon's. Fury is not Hiccup. He is not human. Those red eyes belong in a nightmare. They levitate the White Sea around it with only pain written on them. It burnt right into her like an inescapable inferno.

"Vikings" Hiccup said in disgust. "The gods must really hate me.". He shook his head slowly. Feeling betrayed by his crew and fate itself.

"We're Berkians. We're not your typical barbaric raid and rob vikings." Astrid said. She slapped the table below her with Viking pride in her eyes.

Hiccup's glare fixated on her. Like a wolf staring down a rabbit. Instantly putting out that Viking pride leaving it to sizzle away. Astrid felt herself shrink as he shreds her confidence with fear. She choked not realising that she held her breath.

"Thats worst! Chester what is wrong with you?! You know damn well" he directed his hate to Chester.

Chester held a snake like smirk, as he watches his trump card squeal at a mere woman from his past. The mighty serpent's Fury reduced to a nervous wreck. Much like the story mother told him about the elephant and the mice. He chuckled and kicked his legs on the table carelessly.

"Mothers orders." Chester excused himself as he enjoys the panic on Hiccup's boiling face.

"Oh come on. You're over reacting" Heather complained. She passes a bottle of wine to her captain as ordered.

"I'll burn those eyes brows off your face!" Hiccup said with boiling urgency.

Chester twisted the corkscrew into the top of the new wine bottle. He turns it slowly but steady. He blows the dust as he inspects the label. He smiled at the drama unfolding infant of him. "I am sorry oh great mighty Fury" Chester said playfully adding fuel to the fire.

"look now you're being sarcastic. You made him sarcastic." Hiccup said accusingly pointing his black tipped finger at Heather.

Hiccup waved his hands at Heather in a dorky panic fit. Heather could only slowly shake her head in embarrassment. Chester pulled out the cap. It popped as a slight scent of red wine escapes. He stood up and poured everyone a glass full of the red velvety liquid. He walked around handing glasses around, but only Astrid thanked him as Heather and Hiccup is bickering like children's. "Heather how dare you make me so sarcastic to his majesty the great Fury?" Chester said before sitting down.

"Not helping ! Sorry Astrid can you pitch the job to us." Heather switched the subject.

Astrid slowly lifts her head up. Fury's eyes still staring at hers as it fills her with paranoia. Heather tapped her glass getting Astrid to look her away. Her green eyes calmed her down. It made her think of the forrest on Berk where the kids always played. Astrid places her hands on the table firmly. "Alright so Berk is currently in a hard spot. A new enemy has emerged." Astrid said.

"Wow shocking. The vikings are fighting again. Who is it now? the Outcast or the Bezerkers?" Hiccup cuts in. Heather rolled her eyes in annoyance.

He impatiently tapped his metal boots against the ground before chugging his glass down. A drop of the red liquid rolled out of the side of his mouth. he lick animalistically as it reveals his large white fangs. Sharp and deadly looking just like the rest of the man. Heather threw water at him causing his messy hair to squid on his head covering his eyes. He looked pathetic just like Hiccup before Astrid thought as she smiled slightly at the odd thought. He reminds Astrid of Hiccup, but it's impossible. The horns, the fangs and claws were inhuman. Just like those glowing red eyes.

"You need to keep that mouth in check" Heather bitterly said.

"Let me check... Sarcastic, salty. Still working as normal" Hiccup smiled cheekily back.

"Well should i check your pointy fangs for you?" Heather bit back.

She stabbed a small throwing knife on the table. Their eyes fixed onto his. Hiccup huffed in annoyance as he hops gracefully onto the table right infront of Heather. He crouches and stares her down as both sides got closer with no intent to retreat. His glare threatening to burn into the forrest green eyes of Heather. Small puffs of smoke escapes out of the corner of his mouth, as he open it blowing a smoke ring at her stern stare.

"I promise i won't bite" Hiccup he said coldly.

Astrid was confused at the situation she is in, and confused about Fury all together. He went from charming hero, to manic Viking hater then dorky child and finally transforms into a sinister villain in less than a minute. Astrid looks down at her arms wondering what ticked him off. She can't deny that vikings had a bad reputation, but aren't pirates worst? A dark green blur shot pass Astrid as she heard shattering glass.

Chester threw his empty wine bottle between the two. It smashes and shatters against Hiccup's horn breaking their staring contest. Hiccup and Heather turned to face their unimpressed captain. Chester stared at them like an angry teacher. He took another sip from his glass and turned to face Astrid.

"Astrid my dear please continue" he said politely raising his glass.

Astrid thanked him with a nod. "Berk is is a bad spot right now. We need your help to keep us safe for the time being as our chief heals." Astrid said. "Our current replacement is Valka. The chiefs wife. She is the one who sent me to see you and pass on her plea. She will offer gold, shelter and food."

"Stoick the Vast? that man is build like a mountain." Heather said.

"What happened to Stoick?" Hiccup said.

Hiccup's stance relaxed as his face elongated with worry. His eyes dulled in color at the bad news. He lowered himself and sat himself down with his legs crossed on the table. Stoick the vast had known many great leaders and warriors, but never had he mentioned that he met the Fury. Astrid wondered again at the man infront of him. Every moment he becomes more illusive and mysterious.

"A foreigner attacked our outpost island in the south. He claimed the island for himself and naturally Stoick gave him a piece of his mind. All 60 men on the Outpost were eliminated except for Stoick who was saved by Skullcrusher." Astrid continued.

"You vikings have this terrible taste in picking names" Chester giggled

He laughed staring right at Fury who was crossing his arms unamused at his Captain's banter. "Skullcrusher is a dragon" Astrid added.

Chester spits out his wine. he grabbed the bottle and put the label right up to his eyes in shock.

"Either theres something in my wine, or some fantasy in the air." Chester rolled his eyes at Astrid.

Heather pinces her brows closing her eyes as she try to digest the information. "Vikings on Dragons... Astrid how are we suppose to take you seriously?" Heather laughed in denail.

"I can't believe you. Only 10 years ago you guys were celebrating your 300 year anniversary of dragon killing." Hiccup said calmly.

"We protect our own, and Valka Haddock proved to us that dragons can live alongside us. Turns out this alliance is a win win situation." Astrid explained. "Dragons pack a hell of firepower. We figured that it was better to work with them instead of fighting an uphill battle against them. We fly them to scout. We feed and take care of them and they help around the village and keep us safe."

"With such Arsenal. I am sure that you guys are safe." Chester said.

"Not anymore. One day they just left, as if they were being called. Valka believes that its Drago's doing. Our sources says that he is building a Dragon Army" Astrid said sternly.

Chester's smirk disappeared as he looks at his glass calculatingly. "If he truly has tamed an Army of Dragons then you are surely doomed." Chester said coldly.

Astrid's heart dropped as she was shut down so easily without a thought. Hiccup slide off the table, and grabbed his helmet.

"Not if i have anything to say about it." Hiccup said restoring her hope. His eyes determined for redemption. Astrid knows this look, as it is the one worn by a warrior and an avenger. This is the fight with honor or die with glory look. he stared right at his captain awaiting a reply.

"This is nothing like last time Boy." Chester said.

"Captain is right. It was 5 of us against him alone. he has a Dragon army" Heather added.

"Alright. Then its simple. Then its down to two Serpents. I am flying solo. Come on Astrid" Hiccup started walking to the door. Astrid bowed politely at Chester and heather before tailing right after Hiccup.

"Wait! Captain do something?" Heather begged.

"We simply can't take on Drago when we're down two Serpents. We will lose at least another two." Chester explained. Heather stood up with her fist clenched by her side. It is logical, but it didn't feel right. She trembles and shook her fist with frustration.

"He is just doing the right thing and protecting his family." Heather said. Her words echoed in his head as it pulled on his heart strings. Played it like a slow fiddle.

"Family... " Chester poured the rest of the new bottle into his glass. Heather huffing in anticipation of his reply. "Heather be a sweet girl and tell Hiccup to get the ship ready.". Heather smiled and rushed out of the room snatching her throwing knife off the table. Leaving Captain to ponder in silence at his fateful decision.

Heather made it to the bar, but it was empty. Only glasses and liquor loitered around carelessly. The people must've left in a rush. This could only mean... "shit!Captain we're under attack!" Heather Shouted as she dashed for the door. She finds Hiccup in front of Astrid guarding her from a mountain of a man. He laughed sinisterly. "Not you" Heather said paralyzed with fear.


End file.
